


The Commander & the Surfer Timestamp 10 - It's a Boy and a Girl

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve has a very important question to ask Grace and Charlie.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Commander & the Surfer Timestamp 10 - It's a Boy and a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp set in the Commander and the Surfer AU, which takes place after Danny and Steve get married. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve walked into the kitchen just as Danny was putting the finishing touches on tonight’s special dinner. Both men were equally excited and nervous about what they had planned. You see, tonight Steve was going to ask Grace and Charlie if they would consider him adopting them. Steve had wanted to do it ever since he and Danny got married but the timing was never right. However, he loved Grace and Charlie as if they were his own and it only made sense to officially become their other father. 

“Danny, I’m nervous.”

“Babe, trust me. I know my kids and you’ve got nothing to worry about. They already love you like you’re their father.”

“But what if…” Danny pulled Steve close and gave him a kiss hoping to stop his husband from anymore talk doubting that Grace and Charlie would want him to adopt them. 

“Stop worrying. You’re starting to sound like me.” Danny laughed hoping to relax his husband. 

“Ok, I know I’m probably worrying for no reason but this is a big thing for me, Danny. I never thought I’d have kids and now I’m asking your kids if they would be ok with me adopting them.”

“First, they’re our kids regardless of it being official. Second, they will be happy to make it official...to have you be their other father.” Danny smiled. 

“I’m sure you’re right but it still makes me nervous.” 

“Babe, you got this…trust me. If I didn’t think they’d say yes, I wouldn’t have told you it was ok you ask. Plus, there’s no one else I would want to be a father to my kids, other than me of course.” Danny laughed. 

“Thanks, Danno. I can’t believe we’re doing this…that I might be their father.”

“Well, I hate to tell you, you’re already their father…a piece of paper doesn’t change that fact...it just makes it official in the eyes of the law.” 

Steve looked at Danny and he had tears in his eyes. He loved this man and his kids so much that at times, it could be overwhelming…but that didn’t stop him from wanting to be in their lives. Steve moved closer to Danny and then pulled him into a hug. Although he was still nervous, he knew he’d get through this with his husband by his side.

************

The kids were finally home after Charlie’s baseball practice and Grace’s school government meeting. After letting their dad’s know they were home, the teens ran up to their room to put their things away and clean up before dinner. 

Charlie came down first wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a towel around his neck. The teen had just showered and was in search of something. 

“Danno, where’s my Honu t-shirt?”

“Check the laundry room. I folded some clothes earlier and left them in there. Oh, and that towel better not end up on the floor.”

“Yes, Danno.” Charlie yelled out as he walked into the laundry room.

“Dad, what’s going on? Why are you making lasagna?”

“Grace, I didn’t hear you come downstairs.”

“Sorry. So, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“Why do you think there’s something going on?”

“Well, you’re making Nona’s lasagna and you usually only make that for special occasions.”

“Can’t I just make it because I wanted to?”

“I suppose.” Grace wasn’t buying it but let it go. “Where’s Dad?” 

“He’s outside with Ranger. We had a hectic day so he’s relaxing with his buddy.” 

“It’s nice how quickly Ranger accepted Steve into our family.”

“Agreed. It’s also rather nice how quickly you and Charlie accepted Steve too. After all, you weren’t his biggest fan.”

“Yeah, well that’s all in the past. Now, Charlie and I think of him as our other father.”

“That’s right, Pops.” Charlie walked into the kitchen wearing his Honu t-shirt. 

“Well, I’m sure Steve appreciates being part of the family.” 

“Can you two set the table and I’ll get my goof of a husband?” 

“You got it, Danno” 

Danny walked outside and saw Steve tossing a ball to Ranger. He looked a bit more relaxed than he did earlier but Danny could tell he was still a bit tense. 

“Babe, the kids are home and dinner’s just about ready.” 

“Ok, I’ll be right in.” Steve replied and he and Ranger walked towards the house. 

Danny was back inside and took the lasagna out of the oven and then sliced up some garlic bread. He brought everything to the table as Steve, Grace, and Charlie all took their seats. Danny looked at his family and smiled as he sat at the head of the table with Steve to his right. 

“Danno, everything looks and smells delicious.” Thanks Grace. “Help yourselves.” 

Everyone took some lasagna and garlic bread and started to eat. 

“This is so good.” Charlie added in between bites. 

“Thanks, Charlie. How about you slow down and chew your food. You’re practically inhaling everything.” 

“Sorry, Danno but I’m starving. Coach worked us hard.” 

“Brody did mention that he was pushing you boys a bit more than normal seeing as you’re heading to state.” 

“We’re gonna win too.” 

“That’s right, slugger.” Steve said with a great big smile on his face. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Charlie smiled as he continued to chew his food. He also noticed Steve get a strange look on his face. 

“Excuse me.” Steve got up and walked outside. 

“Danno, what’s wrong with Dad? Why did he leave?” Grace asked. 

Danny knew Charlie calling him Dad caused Steve to be overcome with emotions. “Steve’s nervous about something so I think he just needed a minute.” 

Danny, Grace, and Charlie looked at the sliding door as Steve walked back into the house. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin dinner.” 

“Babe, you didn’t ruin anything. However, perhaps now is a good time to ask the kids that question you have for them?” Danny looked at Steve and tried to convey that it was ok to talk to them now. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, now go ahead and ask them or I will.” Danny grinned at his husband. 

“Ok, Grace, Charlie you know how much I love both of you, right?” 

“Of course we do.” Charlie replied. 

“Yeah, of course. What does that have to do with your question?” 

“Ok, so I’ve been thinking about how I could show you how much I love you and how much I love being your step-father...so, I had an idea and ran it by your father and he thought it is was perfect.” 

“Dad, can you just ask already?” Grace was starting to get annoyed and just wanted Steve to ask his question. 

“So, um, ah, would you to want to be my kids legally, I mean, I want to adopt you if you’ll let me...if you’d like that...I’ll understand if you don’t want to and I’ll still be your step-after no matter what...” Steve was rambling and couldn’t stop. 

Grace and Charlie looked at each other, smiled, used their freaky twin ESP thing, then got up and ran over to hug Steve.

“Oh my god, yes!!! We both would be so happy if you adopted us.” Grace yelled. 

“Yeah, we already consider you our second father so of course we’re ok with you adopting us. In fact, Grace and I’ve been wondering what’s taken you so long to ask. We figured you would have asked right after the wedding.” Charlie smiled and damn if he didn’t look at Danny. 

Danny looked at Steve and he had that big goofy grin on his face that he loved so much. 

Danny and the kids waited for Steve to say something. 

“Gracie, I think we broke him again.” 

“I think you’re right, little brother.” 

“Steve? Babe? Are you ok?”

Steve blinked his eyes and looked at the two teens in front of him and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be in their lives. “Yeah, I’m ok. In fact, I’m great, Danno.” Steve stretched out his arms and motioned for Grace and Charlie to come closer. He wrapped his arms around the teens and squeezed them tight. 

“Um, Dad, we can’t breathe.” Grace joked. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m just so happy and proud to be your other father.”

“We’re happy too, other pops!” Charlie laughed. 

“Ok, we’re all happy so can we now get back to dinner? The foods getting cold.” Danny smiled. 

“Yes, Danno.” Came a chorus of responses from Steve and the twins. 

“Hey, Danno! When will it become official?” Grace asked. 

“Steve, how long did the lawyer say it would take to process the adoption?” 

“Well, I have to sign the papers and drop them off. Then, there will be a court date so the judge can make it official. So, a few weeks.” 

“Grace, why did you ask?” Danny inquired. 

“Well, Charlie and I knew Steve would adopt us eventually so we had a long talk after the wedding, and we’d like to add McGarrett to our names...like you did Danno.”

“Yeah, we want to be Williams-McGarretts too. Is that ok?” 

Danny, Grace and Charlie looked at Steve who now had tears running down his face. 

“Kids, I think you really did break him this time.” Danny moved closer to Steve and grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. “Babe, what do you think about the kids taking your name?” 

“I would be honored if Grace and Charlie took my name. It would make me the happiest man on the planet.” 

“Awesome!” Charlie cheered. 

“I agree.” Grace replied. 

“Ok, it’s settled. We’ll talk to our lawyer and make the arrangements for both the adoption and your name change.” Danny smiled. “Soon, we’ll all be Williams-McGarretts…one big happy family.” 

Steve sat back and still couldn’t believe he was going to be a father to Grace and Charlie. Life was full of surprises and he never thought this is where he’d be after the mess with Nick and Jared…but if he had to go through that to get to where he was now, he’d do it again. Yes, he never thought he’d be here but life was good, and he was looking forward to spending every day with Danny, Grace, and Charlie…his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
